


There With You

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gift drabble. First person, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sabine wishing she could be there for Hera in a moment of hardship
Relationships: None
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	There With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> For my Soultwin. I think our souls were meant to find each other... I love you, friend 💙✨💙✨

* * *

I’m silent. I’m shaken. I’m shattered. 

People call me odd. I know I am. Sometimes I try to pretend to be ordinary, and fit in. When I’m uncomfortable in my own skin. When I forget all I’ve come through to make it this far. When I forget how strong I am—how beautiful and courageous I am.

I can’t get to you. Not just yet. I can’t find my way back home to my you, my friend. And I am broken for that. You are endless strength and grace and all I think I’d like to be when I grow up.

I say things wrong all the time. I act before thinking—I react without a plan. You teach me how to accept all of me. The broken and ugly pieces. You teach me how to see it as part of something special. 

And now I need to you see the beauty of you. And know even when I’m far away, I’m right there with you. I’m there for you, as you are me. You are strong in your weakness, and you’re luminous in the darkness that surrounds.


End file.
